


VID: Helsing

by promethia_tenk



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Accept No Substitutes, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Video, and may have gone slightly insane in the interim, bored former english majors have to get it where they can, just fuck me up with that symbolic shit, metaphors are my kink, music: hole, sister agatha van helsing - Freeform, steven moffat and his peerless lady characters own my soul, unrepentant use of character mirroring, vid, vidder has not had any new steven moffat content in over two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promethia_tenk/pseuds/promethia_tenk
Summary: “You don’t seem like a nun.”"It has been said."
Relationships: Count Dracula/Lucy Westenra, Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Brides of Dracula, Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	VID: Helsing

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Celebrity Skin” by Hole  
> Length: 2:57  
> Warnings: Blood, violence, hard-core gore, including that damn fingernail thing (sorry), partial nudity. Everything the show has, basically.  
> Spoilers: For the whole show. I strongly recommend finishing it all before watching.
> 
> SISTER AGATHA VAN HELSING. ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUTES.

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you start a new show, rapidly mainline it four times in a row, and in under two weeks altogether you suddenly have a whole damn vid you barely remember making?
> 
> No, of course not, that would be INSANE.
> 
> Anyway, here we are.
> 
> This vid is heavily indebted to [this Tumblr post](https://watsonshoneybee.tumblr.com/post/190068592179/heres-my-ep-3-hot-take-it-all-turns-on-agatha) which digs into Lucy as an Agatha mirror and the symbolism of the show in general, and to [this post](https://ferm-acid.tumblr.com/post/190068689838/dracula-has-three-brides-throughout-the-show), which points out that Jonathan, Lucy, and Agatha are all Dracula's brides. Next thing I know I’m auditioning angry lady rocker music to properly express Sister Agatha and her imperfectly suppressed shadow.
> 
> For better and worse this thing is wholly my creation. My thanks to elisi, ileolai, and purplefringe for all volunteering to beta before I smashed the entire thing out in a few days with no time for feedback. Their support is still deeply appreciated.
> 
> Also posted [on Tumblr](https://promethia-tenk.tumblr.com/post/190292392874/vid-helsing-you-dont-seem-like-a-nun-it) and [on DW](https://promethia-tenk.dreamwidth.org/55394.html), as you prefer.


End file.
